Die Anführer der zwölf Stämme
by Eve the dark
Summary: Diese geschichte spielt nach dem Fünften Buch nur das sirius noch lebt.Es geht um Dämonen die macht des Universums.Und die liebe Voldemorts zu einer Frau in diese Frau ist aber schon Sirius verliet wies ausgeht lesen.ist meine erste ff bitte habt erbamen


**Diese geschichete spielt nach dem 5 Buch mit Ausnahme von Sirius tot. (der lebt noch)**

Alles gehört J. K. Rohling mit Ausnahme von Eowin Legolas und den anderen eben deren Namen ich mir bei J. R.R. Tolkien geliehen habe die Caraaktehre sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen.(ich danke Jeny die sich die mühe gemacht hat und meine filen fehler korigirt hat danke Jenn du bist die beste.)

**Prolog**

**Dieser Sommer sollte alles verändern.Nein nicht weil sie sich verliebt hatte auch nicht weil sie endlich ihren wollverdienten Urlaub hatte nein.**

**Dieser Sommer sollte das Schicksal der Menschheit entscheiden **

**An einem verregnetem August Abend klopfte es an Eowins Haustür sie öffnete und ein eisiger Lufthauch nahm ihr für einen Moment vollkommen die Sicht**

**Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnte, erblickte sie Kasandra vor sich die beiden fielen sich sogleich um den Hals. **

**Wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen: flötete Eowin**

**Ja es ist genau ein Jahr her das wir uns das letzte mal sahen und es ist wieder aus dem selben Grund das Schicksal der Menschheit. **

Zeitsprung 1 Jahr zuvor+

In einer lauen August Nacht klopfte es an Eowins Tür.

Vor ihr stand eine vermummte Gestalt.

Wer bist du: fragte Eowin zaghaft.

Ich bin eine der Anführerrinnen der zwölf Stemme und die Hütrein des Lichtes: Antwortete die Gestalt und sie sprach nicht lauter als ein flüstern.

Und was willst du von mir?

Ich bin gekommen um dir deine Vergangenheit deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft zu zeigen, darf ich eintreten?

Eowin führte ihren merkwürdigen Gast in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Nun als erstes sollte ich mich vorstellen ich bin Kassandra und eine der Ahnführerinnen der Zwölf Stemme genau so wie du.

Und wieso weis ich nichts davon?

Deswegen bin ich hier.

Ich werde dir jetzt deine Vergangenheit Eröffnen und du darf mich dabei nicht unterbrechen den es ist schon anstrengend sie einmal zu erzählen.

Dies alles ist eine lange Geschichte begann Kassandra zu erzählen es begann vor genau 6000 Jahren mit beging der Menschheitsgeschichte.

Damals wurde Luzifer geboren als er sich von Gott abwarte und zu einem gefallenen Engel wurde.

Damals wurden als beschützter der Menschheit drei Magische Wesen geschaffen. Die 1. beschützter der Liebe und der Friedens

Die 2. beschützrein der Freundschaft und der Treue. Die 3. und mächtigste beschützrein der kosmischen Energie und aller Planeten und Welten.

Nun Kassandra legte eine paust ein um die Reaktion auf ihre Worte zu beugt achten.

Doch als Eowin sie nur verständnislos anguckte seufzte Kassandra resigniert und fuhr fort.

Nun wie du die sicher denken kannst, wurden Luzifer diese drei Wächterinnen ein dort im Auge.

So beschloss er sie zu vernichten er zerstreute ihre Freundschaft und brach so das heilige band das die 3 seit je her beschützte.

Doch Er konnte nur die ersten beiden Wächterinnen töten die dritte Eowin war zu mächtig um sie einfach zu töten.

So lockte er sie in die falle und verbannte ihren geigst aus ihrem Körper, ihren leblosen Körper allerdings verschloss er in einer Glaskugel und versteckte sie irgendwo

Im All.

Doch bevor dies geschah sprach sie einen Fluch der ihn für 6000 Jahre von der Erde verbannte und mit seiner Rückkehr sollte ihre Seele ihn dem Körper einer jungen Frau wiedergeboren werden.

Nun du fragst dich bestürmst was das alles mit dir zu tun hat, nun du bist die Auserwählte.

Du hast nun die Wahl entweder du nimmst mein angebet an und läst dich ausbilden oder aber du lehnst ab und die Menschheit geht unter du hast eine Woche Zeit.

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie eben so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Zeitsprung ende +

#Nun wie sollte es auch anders sein sie hatte angenommen.#

Und wie gehe es jetzt weiter ich meine du hast doch einen Plan oder Kassandra?

Um erblich zu sein ich hatte gehopft das du eine Idee hättest meinte Kassandra und lächelte dabei versöhnlich.

Wie bist du den auf diese schlaue Idee gekommen soll ich für noch 1 Jahr nach Hogwats. Von da aus kann ich nicht einen Krieg führen oder?

Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee.

Und wie kommst du darauf?

Ganz einfach das ist die ideale Tarnung wer kommt schon darauf das eine Schülerin die letzte Hoffnung der Menschheit ist.

ehm jeder seit es Potter gibt.

Apropos Potter sein bester freund ist der große Bruder unserer 2 Wächterin.

Sie weis schon bescheit und wer ist die 1. ?

Ich.

Kassandra du.

Ja

Und wieso hast du das nie früher gesagt?

Nun weil es noch etwas anderes gibt über das wir reden müssen.

Du bist eine Elfe aber hast du dich den nie gefragt warum du ausspiest wie ein Mensch.

Nun mein Vater war ein Elb und meine Mutter war eine Feuertänzerin. (( Feuertänzerinnen (es gibt nur Weibliche ) sind magische wessen eine Mischung aus Mensch Feuergeist und Einhorn(was sich für Eowin noch mal als Segen heraus stellen wird aber das später.)

Und hast wohl keine legenden gelesen oder?

Nö wieso?

Ganz einfach du bist eine Chaos Elfe eines der mächtigsten wesen aus der Erde und da du noch die Wiedergeburt einer der mächtigen drei bist bist du eines der wenigen ultimativ mächtigen Wesen.

Es gibt nur ein Problem.

Und das währe?

Niemand weis wie man diese Kraft entfesselt was das betrifft bist du ganz auf dich gestellt.

Na super ?

Ach und noch was äh wie soll ich sagen wen du dich in einen man verliebst und der dich verrät dann wars das mit der ultimativen kraft

Kein Problem die Kerle können mich mal

Nach diesem Satz viel Kas vom Stuhl.

Ok was machen wir jetzt?

Ganz einfach, wir packen schon mal die Koffer und morgen geht es nach Hogwarts.

Du bist ja die neue Schülerin zusammen mit mir.

Das wirt ein spaß.

Apropos spaß ein par Elben haben sich dazu entschlossen mitzukommen.

Wer nun Legolas und Mira ,Flora und Teodrin.

Nur so als Aufpasser.

Als ob wir Aufpasser bräuchten(pah)!

**Nur so am rande wen sie in anderen Haüsern sind haben wir ein par gute spieone.**

**Das stimt,und es dürfte eine menge spas machen.**

**Wo du recht hast hast du recht.**

**Übrigens ich habe mit Albus gesprochochen, er hat gesagt er stimmt zu das bedeutet Nachtwanderungen aufsätze mit Magie schreiben,und ne mänge mehr.**

**Aber nun auf zum packen.**

**#am nächsten morgen#**

**Aufwachen schlafmütze.**

**Eowin lass mich noch schlaffen.**

**Nichtsda wir müssen mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren.**

**Oh Goot **

**Ich bin auch nicht begeistert und weist du was von wegen meine Kräfte kommen erst nach und nach ich habe inner halb der letzten Nacht mein gesamtes Erinerungsvermögen meine kräffte und meine art die dinge immer von der schlimmsten seite zu sehen bekommen super was und nochwas was mich auch ankotzt ich habe die ganzen 6000 Jahre in denen ich angeblich geschlafen habe den untergang derÄgüpter den aufbau und zerfall der Römischen Reiches und den nider gang Atlantis gesehen.**

**Vom rest der Geschichte ganicht erst zu zu reden.**

Kapitel1 

**#Gleis9 ¾#**

**Eve(abkürzung von Eowin) da ist noch ein Abteil frei.**

**Alls alle Koffer verstaut alle unklarheiten und alle Essens voräte gegessen waren.**

**Also was machen wir jetzt kaum hatte sie diese worte ausgesprochen öfnete sich die apteil Tür und Ginni kamm rein ah Ginni fief Kassandra die von Ginny unamt wurde.**

**Kas Eve schön euch zu sehen.**

**5min. später zog Malfoy die tür auf.**

**Ah was haben wir den hir zwei neue(Ginni ist auf dem klo) spottete Malfoy.**

**Und du must Malfoy sein .**

**Ah mein ruf eilt mir malwie der voraus**

**nein aber deine dumheit rief Ginni hinter ihm.**

**Ah da ist ja das Wisel.**

**Las sie inruhe wen du weist was gut vüf dich ist:fauchte Eowin die aufgestanden war.**

**Oho willst du mir Drohen?**

**Nein dies ist eine erstgemeinte warnung.**

**Und was ist wen ich sie nicht inruhe lasse.**

**Bei diesen worten hatte sie ihn am Hemt Kragen gepackt und so häftig gegen die Wang deschleudert das die unliegenden Zuggeste schon schauten unter denen sich auch Harry und ko. Befanden.**

**Dan Zischte Eowin brechte ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln.**

**Ein Mädchen wie du das ich nicht lache.**

**Ich würde sie nicht unterschätzen meinte Kas die sich bis jetzt im hintergrund gehalten hatte.**

**Dach was kann sie schon ausrichten sie ist nur ein Mädchen.**

**Das hätte ich besser nicht getan.**

**Noch bevor Kassandras worte in seinen verstand einsinkern konnten hatte ihn Eve die ihn noch immer am Kragen hilt erneut an die want geklatscht und ihm dabei den oberam gebrochen(Trümmerfracktur aber mit elfen fluch belegt was noch ergergeben wird). Ein knacken war zu hören und ein aufschrei Malfoys seit's.**

**Ich kann auch noch weiter machen zischte sie in Dracos richtung, wen du nicht augen blicklichverschwindest.Das lies es sich nicht zweimal sagen und unter lautem gegröle der Griffs rante er davon gefolgt von seinen beiden Leibwachen.**

**Das war ja krass meldete sich Ron zu wort nachdem sich die anderen wieder verzogen hatten.**

**Eve rief Harry der sich gerade wieder gefangen hatte.**

**Wen hast du sost erwartet meinte Eve gespielt vorwurfsvol?**

**Ron und Herm tauschten seltsame blicken das die zwei sich umarmten.**

**Und was ist mit mir schmolte Kas worauf Harry auch sie in die arme schlos.**

**Man wie lange dauert das noch ?**

**Nun wir sollten in 1 ½ Std. da sein. Was kamm es von Eowin .**

**Man noch so lange in diesem Schrot Express. **

**Darauf habe ich nul bock.Maulte Kas.**

**Nun ich kann den ganzen etwas nachhelfen?**

**Die anderen tauschten verwirte blicke **

**Ginni grinste und Kas sah Eve bittent an.**

**Ok haltet euch fest .Einen gewaltigen ennergie stos und einen aufschlag später hilten sie am Banhof von Hogsmeade. **

**Was zun Teufel war das?**

**DAS wie du es nenst war ich.**

**Damit drete sich Eovin um und ging mit Kas und Gin im schläptau hoch zu Schloss dank ihrer besonderen fähigkeiten waren sie alls erstes im Schloss.**

**Prof. Mc Gonagall schon auf sie wartete. Nun sie zwei werden hir warten bis ich ihnen ein zeichen gebe dan geht die Tür auf und sie gehen nach vorne und nehmen den Hut...bla ...bla...und abschlisend was haben sie mir Mr Malfoy gemacht Madam Pom. Kann den bruch nicht heilen.**

**Nun dan mur sie ja eine zimlich lausige Medi Hexe sein wen sie nicht mall das hinbekomt, ich werde den bruch nach dem Fest heilen.**

**Sie glauben allen ernstens das sie (dieses wort sppuckte sie nur so aus )eine besserer Medi hexe sind als Pom.sie sind doch blos ein Kind. Und ein eingebildetes noch dazu.**

**Was bilden sie sich eigend lich ein mit wem sie hir reden: schrie Eowin Mc Gonagall an wobei ihre Aura zu pullsiren began und ihre augen gelb rot glüten(das vermächtnis ihrer Mutter.)ich bin um einiges elter und vor allem nicht so ein wertloser Mensch nun spuckte sie das letzte wort aus also wagen sie es nie wider so mit mir zu reden.**

**Eowin beruigte sich allmälich wider und sie sahr wider normal aus. Mc. Wollte gerabe etwas sagen als die schüler kammen.(Legolas Mara Flora Teodrin).**

**Normaller weise hätte es eine widersehens feier gegeben aber nimand durfte wissen das sie sich kanten.**

**#in der Halle#**

**Ginny P. O. V.**

**Nach Dumbeldores üblicher rede sagte er das wir 6 neue schüler bekommen würden die alle in die 6 gehen würden.**

**Dan wurde die grose flügeltür geöfnet, und allen foran Eowin und Kas dan Legolas Mar... die jungs machten ganz schön augen alls sie Eve und Kas sahen.(Elben sind ja sowiso schöner als Menschen und da Eovin als Animagus ein Einhorn ist steht es ganz auser frage das sie auch diselbe ausstralung hatt.)**

#Eowin hat schulterlanges rotbraunes haar braune Augen

eine elfenfarbene reine Haut ist 1.68 groß und wiegt 55kg außerdem ist sie menschenfreundlich liebenswert hilfsbereit und ziemlich süß/nur wen sie will/ aber sie kann ziemlich sauer werden wen man ihre Freunde und Familie(Kas Ginny Legolas)angreift egal ob mit Worten oder mit taten. Das ist das Temperament der Feuertänzer. Sie ist manchmal zickig und hat einen ziemlichen dick Kopf aber die geborene Anführerin und kann sich in jeden Menschen eifülen und hat sogar mit Voldemort Mitleid.(Ja ja(warum erfahrt ihr später.)Außerdem kann sie in die Seele eines Menschen blicken.

Kassandra ist 1.70 groß wiegt 58kg und hat hüftlanges blondes haar sie hat hohe Wangen und ein gütiges wesen sie ist zurückhaltend aber auf keinen fall schüchtern.

Sie ist hilfsbereit und analysiert zuerst sie ist nicht so temperamentvoll wie Eowin und auch nicht so spontan. Aber die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann.

Legolas ist 1.75 groß und wiegt 78kg er hat schulterlanges haar hohe Wangen Knochen( ah alle die der Heer der Ringe gesehen haben wissen wie er aussieht nur den Charackter habe ich um modelliert.). er ist etwas misstrauisch aber auch hilfsbereit und ein treuer freund.#

Wie gesagt die Jungs glotzten sie alle an. Was ja auch verständlich ist ich hätte das auch getan wen ich ein Junge gewesen wäre.

Ginny P. O. V. ENDE

Eowin P. O. V.

Mc….. gab uns ein Zeichen und die Tür ging auf.

Es was eine ziemlich große halle.

Die Leute starten uns an als hätten sie noch nie Elben gesehen.

Wir gingen direkt auf einen ziemlich zerfrantzten Hut zu er sah älter als ich aus und DAS will was heißen.

Eowin P:O:V ENDE

Man die sind ja krank.

Das kanste laut sagen. Die sind echt bekloppt das wird spaß machen die zu verarschen.

OH JA

**Eve (08:23 PM) : **

Kasandra: Gryffindor

Legolas: Slytherin

Mara: Ravenclaw

Flora: Huffelpuff

Teodrin: Huffelpuff

Eve: Gryffindor(worüber sich die Jungs besonders freuten)

EVE POV

Wow die Halle war ziemlich beeidruckend auch wen ich das niemals zugeben würde.

Das essen war na ja Notiz an mich Einbauküche zulegen.

Die Lehrer waren eher so larie farie bis auf einen der heißt glaube ich Snape alle sollen ja vor ihm angst habe ich finde ihn eher lustig.

Am nächsten morgen

scheiße ich hab den Krankenflügel ganz vergen na ja macht auch nichts mach ichs halt jetzt geschieht der Ratte recht ein bisschen schmerzen haben noch niemandem geschadet.

Sie stand also auf zog sich an und eilte zum krankenfügelf.

Auf dem Rückweg

Sie war gerade im dritten stock angekommen als sie gegen etwas stieß dieses etwas entpuppte sich als Snape sie wollte schon weiter gehen doch er packte sie am hand gelenk und hielt sie fest.

„was" fing Eve an doch ihr Zaubertrank Professor hielt ihr den mund zu und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand.

„sie glauben wohl sie können sich alles erlauben erst verletzen sie meinen besten Schüler dann beleidigen sie unsere medi Hexe und jetzt schleichen sie nachts durch die Schule was"

Jetzt halten sie mal die Luft an ich kann tun und lassen was ich will und damit basta"

Oh nein können sie nicht" er starte sie an und drohte in ihren Augen zu versinken als sie fuß schritte hörten er schubste sie in eine Nische und stellte sich davor es war Filch der Hausmeister.

„na Irgendwelche merkwürdigen vorkomnisse" meinte er

„bis jetzt noch nicht" meinte Snape

He komisch wieso hat er mich nicht verpfiffen na ja soll mir recht sein dachte sie Eowin.


End file.
